


Les battements de son cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Jack est devenu le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraîne. Toute la peine, aussi. Pas pour lui. Pour celui qui reste. Pour celui à qui il a confié son cœur. Celui qui en écoute les battements jusqu'à les confondre avec les siens.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hector reposa sa tasse devant lui. Elle était vide, pour la septième fois durant la dernière heure écoulée. Imbiber son sang d'alcool n'allait pas le faire revenir, il était au courant. N'allait pas changer les choses non plus. La situation était telle qu'elle était, quand bien même il avait mal à en crever. Mais, au moins, les larmes s'étaient taries. La brûlure sous ses paupières s'était estompée et déplacée dans son estomac. Tant pis, celle-là, il avait l'habitude, il savait la gérer. Non, ça ne servait à rien, à tuer son foie un peu plus, à diluer sa conscience, à engourdir ses muscles. Et à raviver les souvenirs, pour son plus grand malheur. Il remplit la tasse à nouveau.

Will Turner n'était pas devenu le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Lui et Elizabeth vivaient une vie relativement paisible, retirés loin de la mer et de son appel permanent. En revanche, Davy Jones était bien mort, et il y avait bien un nouveau capitaine pour guider les âmes d'un monde à l'autre. Pas Will. Pas James. Pas Elizabeth. Pas lui. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Suffisamment fou, égoïste et déterminé pour le faire. Pour succomber à la tentation, et à l'immortalité, malgré les conséquences.

Jack Sparrow.

Le nom roulait sur sa langue. Dans sa gorge. Sous sa peau. Comme avant. Mais avec une saveur amère, maintenant. Il avait eu envie de le tuer, de toujours vouloir voler son navire, de toujours réapparaître dans sa vie quand il parvenait enfin à s'en débarrasser. Puis, il avait eu envie de le serrer contre lui, dans l'antre de Davy Jones, de le revoir, vivant, comme s'il n'avait pas été englouti par le Kraken. À présent, il ne savait plus. Pour sûr, s'il l'avait devant lui, il l'enlacerait jusqu'à l'étouffer avant de l'étrangler. Son esprit était trouble à cause du rhum. Son cœur était trouble à cause de Jack.

À l'horizon, le soleil se coucha dans un ultime rayon vert. Encore deux ans à attendre. Vingt-quatre mois et il serait là. Pour vingt-quatre heures. C'était si cher payé. Si dur à supporter. Si lourd à porter. Heureusement, il n'était jamais vraiment seul pendant la décennie où Jack errait sur les océans. Il lui avait laissé une part de lui. Littéralement. La plus importante. Et, quand la nuit tombait et qu'elle apportait avec elle, ses ombres et ses angoisses, ses doutes et ses cauchemars, il soufflait les bougies et posait son oreille contre le bois tiède.

Jusqu'à l'aurore, Hector Barbossa pleurait avec la Lune la perte d'un amour à peine né, bercé par la mélodie du cœur de Jack Sparrow.

« — Je te le confie. Il t'appartient. Tu pourras en prendre soin pour moi ?

— Je le chérirai comme s'il était le mien. »

En réalité, il avait menti. Il couvrait le cœur de Jack du sang que versait le sien.


	2. Chapter 2

Dix ans avaient passé, non sans mal. Non sans larmes. 

Certaines nuits, bercé par les battements de cœur du pirate absent, il avait bien cru abandonner, se laisser aller au chagrin et embarquer sur le premier navire pour partir à sa recherche. Écumer les sept mers, et jusqu'aux confins du monde s'il le fallait, pour le retrouver. Revoir ses yeux bruns, son sourire de travers et son teint hâlé par le soleil. Serrer son corps frêle contre lui, caresser ses cheveux, respirer son odeur. Il en avait tant rêvé. Et puis l'étriper de ses mains nues, enrouler ses longs doigts autour de sa gorge et presser jusqu'à lui faire sortir ses beaux yeux de la tête. De cela aussi, il en avait rêvé. Et, plus que le reste, c'était cette vision, celle des traits de Jack déformés par la douleur, qui lui avait permis de tenir durant une décennie. 

Oui, dix ans avaient passé, dans le chagrin, l'attente, mais surtout dans la haine. Et pourtant.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il descendait vers la berge où une barque était déjà accostée, qu'une silhouette sombre se dessinait dans l'aurore de cette journée si particulière, que le coffre sous son bras pesait plus lourd et que le sien se mit à battre plus vite, que les oiseaux s'envolaient pour mieux les laisser seuls, que le vent était tiède contre son visage humide, aujourd'hui, c'était bien l'amour qui l'emportait. 

Et pour toutes les décennies à venir, ça serait encore l'amour qui l'emporterait.


	3. Chapter 3

Le sable sous leurs pieds se ramollit au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'océan.

— Tu es injuste de m'en vouloir pour ça, l'ami. C'est pas comme si on se revoyait plus de toute l'éternité, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en souriant.

— Tu vois, Jack, c'est ça, ton problème. Tu penses qu'à toi. Tu es devenu immortel. Pas moi. Une décennie, c'est long. Qui sait combien il m'en reste ?

— Hector...

— Oui, c'est ça, Hector autant que tu veux. Mais Hector va mourir, Jack ! Et plus vite que tu le crois !

Le monde autour de Jack bascula, et implosa.


End file.
